Sharing the Warmth
by TaggertShare
Summary: Written after a suggestion. Some Bears are sure Share and Grumpy really like each a lot. Yet neither Bear will admit it to each other or other Bears. While on an emergency call The Care Power Team has to leave Share and Grumpy behind. Grumpy takes ill. Share's tender loving care helps Grumpy get through sickness. Both Bears realize just how fond they really are of each other.


Bedtime Bear was napping on a bench. Funshine played Cards with Grumpy and Oopsy. They were catching a break after several days of intense training. Share was checking out the modern kitchen of The Care Power Team Caring Station. The new facility had more modern conveniences than most Care Bears or Cousins homes. This place had High Tech equipment which would seem foreign to the average Bear. The Care Power Team had spent three busy weeks training for their new responsibility. They had also had Checkups and their Inoculations brought up to date. Normal Tummy Tag Powers were not always enough to avert disaster. The new Care Power Team and their Emergency Caring Car was there to bridge the gaps. However they all knew that even the best training and equipment could not stop unforeseen problems. Grumpy was right when he often grumbled "crap happens. It is the reason we get grey fur from living".

Share was about to brew up some Tea for the crew. She first picked up Grumpy's uneaten snack. She was surprised that he hadn't eaten it. He usually grumbled if he didn't get to eat on his coffee break. Share nearly jumped out of her fur as the Caring Alert Alarm System began to wail. She turned off the stove and scanned a checklist of what to do to get the Station on alert. She was afraid Oopsy may not get things done correctly before he was left to guard the Station. Bedtime awoke with a start and fell off the bench. He got up off the floor and scrambled for the EC Car as his adrenalin kicked in. "Alright, some action" said Funshine as he grabbed his Care Kit. "Probably just another Drill" grumbled Grumpy as Oopsy bumped into him. "I don't think so" said Share as she pointed to the Caring Monitor. Cheer's worried face filled the screen. From the look on her face The Team knew they were about to deal with a real emergency.

"Several members of the Woo Woo World t-bar lift crew have taken seriously ill" said Cheer. "They are at the crew cabin on top of Woo Woo Mountain. It is uncertain as to why they are getting ill. Be sure to wear all your safety gear when you respond. Transport them to the Care Center Clinic where Getbetter Bear and Take Care Bear are standing by. Over and out and good luck!" Oopsy was not the only Bear to look clumsy as he helped Bears grab their bulky gear. He helped them suit up and climb into the waiting Emergency Care Car. Then Funshine quickly read out loud a check list as Bedtime powered up the special cloud car. "Tummy Tag Enhancer on" said Funshine as he got close to the end of the list. Bedtime hit a switch. "TTE on." "Go for it" yelled Funshine. "Care Power On" yelled Bedtime as he activated the Emergency Care Car's final system. Finally Bedtime lifted off and they were on their way up the mountain. Before they arrived at the cabin Cheer radioed them some bad news.

"True Heart just got this hot off the wire" said Cheer. "It is possible Bears are getting sick from this Season's Flu shots. One of the batches appears to have been defective. It is causing Bears to suffer a virulent strain of Tossing Tummy Flu. Over and out." "I hope I didn't get stuck in the arm for nothing" said Funshine as he checked to see if the IV packs were ready. From his training he knew symptons of Influenza. Severe vomiting or diarrhea could lead to dangerous dehydration and depletion of vital electrolytes. Sick Bears with severe Flu may need some Intravenous treatments. Share quickly scanned a list of what to do for Tossing Tummy Influenza. She noted that feeling cold and shivering were side effects. She got some thermal blankets ready. She also put one into her Caring Pack so she would have one right on hand.

Share suddenly felt the Cloud Car rock. "Looks like Storm clouds forming" mumbled Grumpy. "I hope we don't have to face turbulence" said Bedtime Bear. "It is hard enough to fly this heavy Cloud Car in good weather." Grumpy suddenly felt some queasiness in his Tummy. He just thought it was from the EC Car's rocking. Grumpy was glad he hadn't felt like eating on his Coffee Break. He was glad to hear Bedtime say "get ready, we are about to land". Bedtime could see snow swirl up from the mountain as he brought the EC Car down near the Lift Crew Cabin. Two Bears ran out to meet them as Power Team members leapt from the Car. Bedtime stood near the idling vehicle.

Funshine knew who worked on the Lift Crew. He was surprised to see Surprise and Wish Bear there instead. "Where is Do Your Best" asked Funshine. He was worried that his friend hadn't greeted them. "He and the other two workers are inside" said Wish. "They are really sick!" Share ran up to Surprise. "I am glad you're not sick" said Share to her sister. "I am a surprisingly healthy Bear" said Surprise. "However it appears the fun day Wish and I had planned is spoiled. I sure hope those crew members recover quickly."

Funshine instructed her and Wish to stay with Bedtime. The Power Team members put on face masks and went inside. They wrinkled their noses as the smell of vomit struck them. Even through their face masks the smell was nearly overwhelming. Share tried not to gag as she knelt by Bashful Heart who was on his knees. In front of him was what had once been his breakfast. Share grabbed some disinfectant from her Kit and sprayed the smelly mess. Then she poured some scented drying powder on it.

"Oh you poor Boy" said Share as she helped Bashful Heart stagger back to his feet. She grabbed a Thermal Blanket from Funshine and wrapped it around the shaking Bashful Heart's upper body. Grumpy and Funshine did the same for Do Your Best and Birthday. Their pale, dry, hot noses were clear indicators they were ill. "I couldn't even get to the toilet in time" groaned Do Your Best. "I left a trail of throw up from the door to the flush." "Just let some other Bear or Cousin worry about that" said a sympathetic Funshine. He was truly worried about his friend. Just as he and Do Your Best stepped outside the door the sick Bear bent over. His now heaving stomach was empty. He made retching sounds as he suffered Dry Heaves.

Bedtime had the Emergency Care Car's rear doors open. As the sick Bears were being helped inside the Team Members radios beeped. "Cheer Bear here, how are things going?" The Care Team members filled her in on what was happening. They all felt a cold wind picking up as more clouds moved in. Suddenly True Heart came on the radio. "This is not a Drill! Severe storm front is moving in. Get the sick evacuated as soon as possible. If possible get the others out too!" Share turned to her sister. "The EC Car can't safely get us all down in turbulent weather. Get in and ride down with them. I will stay here." "You get in too, Wish" said Grumpy. "I will catch a ride down later." "Oh, you Bears are so brave" said Wish. "I wish you good luck in riding out a storm up here." "Take care, Share" yelled Surprise to her sister.

"Here is some extra gear and supplies" said Bedtime as he threw Emergency Supply Packages onto the packed snow. "I hope we can get back up here soon to fetch you." He shut the doors and activated the flashing lights. As soon as the Cloud Car moved upward he put the throttle as far forward as he dared. The Bears in the EC Car looked down and back as they lifted off. Grumpy and Share could be seen dragging the packages into the cabin. "Poor Share" said Wish Bear. "Stuck in a cabin with a Boy like Grumpy." Surprise Bear grinned. "Poor Grumpy, having to put up with a Girl like my sister." Surprise knew Share was attracted to Grumpy. Even though Share would never admit to it. Surprise also suspected Grumpy had eyes for Share. Surprise sighed as she felt the Cloud Car rock. She was glad she should soon be safe at home. Being stuck in a cabin in a storm was not something she would relish.

Grumpy and Share barely spoke to each other as they dragged everything inside. That was not unusual for either of them. The normally shy Share grinned as she listened to Grumpy grumble about the storm. She was a bit worried as she heard him wheeze a bit. However she dare not mention it to him. Once inside Grumpy mumbled about the messy, smelly cabin they were in. Both Bears helped clean up the mess and bag it in plastic trash bags. Then more disinfectant made the cabin once again habitable. It was a good thing it now was. Sleet could be heard hitting the one small window which looked out onto the mountain. Both Bears were happy to be able to finally take off their safety suits. Share hated how safety suits messed up her fur.

Share noticed that Grumpy's hand paws were shaking as he stoked up the small woodstove. It was the only source of heat in the cabin. Apparently it was also the only source of heat for cooking. There was also a table with three chairs. On the walls were three fold down bunks. Oil lanterns hung down from wall hooks. There was a calendar of "The Sow Bear of the Month". Share shook her head as she looked at this month's Female Bear. Her fur was strategically trimmed in certain areas. Share grimaced. "You can tell this place is normally run by Boys!" Grumpy actually grinned. Then he frowned as he saw several dirty coffee cups in a sink. The small sink's faucet had an old fashioned pump handle. Grumpy noticed a small radio on one of the chairs. He turned it on hoping for some music or news. All he heard was static. "The radio station tower must be iced up" he said in a disgusted tone of voice.

Lastly a double wall shelf held supplies of canned and dried food items. Also a bread box and boxes of matches. A well worn pack of cards was strewn on the table. Despite the Wall Calendar Grumpy was appalled at the sparse amenities. Share laughed as Grumpy pointed and complained. "Good Luck would love it here. This place looks like the humble house he always visits when in Scotland. He called it a humble hame, he said hame is Gaelic for home. He then showed me a picture of a Crofter's living room." "I kind of like it" said Share. "At least this place has a bathroom, albeit a small one!"

Grumpy suddenly coughed and rubbed his stomach. "Are you okay" asked Share as she stepped toward him. "Your nose is really pale." "I'll be alright" said Grumpy as he turned away. Suddenly he made a run for the small restroom. Grumpy barely got to the toilet in time. He began to vomit violently. Share could distinctly hear him retch from the other room. As Share ran into the restroom she found Grumpy kneeling in front of the toilet. Share wrinkled her nose. "Well, at least you got most of it to land in the toilet." Grumpy just knelt and retched as Share found a paper towel. Grumpy sighed as Share knelt and wiped his face. She flushed the toilet and then found a rag to wipe it clean with bleach and water.

Then Share helped a shaky Grumpy to his feet and helped him stagger over to the lowest bunk. "Here is some water to rinse your mouth out with" said Share. "Just spit into this cleaning bucket. Aim for the bucket if you feel like you are about to throw up again. Also try to drink a little bit of water. You don't want to get de-hydrated." "Okay" said Grumpy weakly as he did so. Then he lay in the bunk as the cabin seemed to swirl about his eyes. He suddenly felt very chilly. Share could see Grumpy shiver. She remembered the Thermal Blanket she had packed in her bag. "Thanks" mumbled Grumpy as Share tucked it around him.

Just then Share thought of informing Cheer and True Heart of Grumpy's sudden illness. Share activated her radio's two way button. "I was just about to call you" Cheer said to her. "According to the Medical Records Grumpy got a vaccination from the bad batch. You should be okay. How are things going?" "Grumpy is really ill but I know what to do" said Share. "However I sure wish there was a way to get him to the Clinic." Cheer could be heard sighing. Grumpy was more like a full blood brother to her than a step brother. "I trust you to remain calm and do your best, Share. The weather has grounded all Cloud Cars. As soon as it is safe to fly again the EC Car will be on its way. Give Grumpy a good luck pat on the Butt for me. By the way the sick Bears you helped to evacuate are doing better. Thanks to you and the rest of the crew those sick Bears are getting the help they need. Over and out."

Share was glad to hear the sick Bears who had gone down the mountain were doing better. She set about preparing some food for herself. She also tried to find something for Grumpy. She smiled when she spotted canned soup and a strainer. Then she rummaged through the Emergency Care Packs for medications. Share hummed a tune as she tried to prepare food on a woodstove. "This is how Grams Bear used to cook when I was a Cub" said Share to herself. Then she found a tray and went over to the bunk Grumpy was laying on.

Grumpy awoke to find himself tucked in like a Cub. He felt confused as Share walked up and felt his nose and then his forehead. Share peeled back the blanket a bit. Grumpy felt hot to Share's touch, yet he was visibly shaking. "I need to pee" said Grumpy in a shaky voice. Share led him to the toilet. "Just sit on it, don't try to stand to Pee. You wouldn't want to fall over while doing that." "This is so embarrassing" said Grumpy as he sat and peed as Share steadied his shoulders. Then he felt like a Cub as Share said "that's a good Boy. Do you need to poopy?" "No" mumbled Grumpy. As he tried to stand up on his own shaky legs Share reached for something. It was a washcloth which Share had found on the one shelf in the bathroom. Then Grumpy felt embarrassed as Share washed his Boys Thing and then his Butt. "Good Boy" she cooed as she led him back to the bunk.

Grumpy looked perplexed as he sat on the edge of the mattress. What had just happened had been embarrassing. Yet it had also been pleasant in a strange sort of way. Share smiled as she fetched a cup of strained soup. "Here is some broth, try to swallow some. I can't have you getting dehydrated" she said. Share then sat on the floor at Grumpy's feet as she ate soup out of a plastic bowl. Grumpy stared down fondly at her. Her fur and curls were messed up a bit. To Grumpy it just made Share look cuter. "I don't care that other Bears say she and Surprise are flaky" he thought to himself. "Share is one sweet Girl."

Grumpy was able to get the broth down. Then Share brought over a large spoonful of liquid aspirin. "Tilt your head and open wide" she said. Share got most of it in his mouth. A little bit trickled down Grumpy's chin. Share wiped his face and went over to the small sink. Share washed the pan she had used and the soup bowl. Then she used the toilet before returning to Grumpy's bunk. He was shivering hard once again. Share gently pushed him onto his back and tucked the blanket around him. She yawned as she felt his nose and fore head. "You need some rest just as much as I, Share" said Grumpy in a worried tone of voice. "It's too bad there is only the one clean blanket. Gee, I sure feel cold in here, I need a heater inside this blanket."

Share sat on the edge of his bunk. She could feel his shivers. Suddenly Grumpy un tucked the blanket. He reached out and touched Share. "You're warm" he said. "You would make a nice heater." "Oh Grumpy" said Share as she went to lie near him. The small size of the bunk meant they had to lie close together. Share edged closer to him. Share heard Grumpy sigh as she put her body up to his back. She put the blanket over the both of them. Soon Grumpy felt less chilled. It also felt nice to have Share lie so close to him. Share was thinking how nice it felt to lay close to Grumpy. Unseen to Share was Grumpy's face. He was smiling.

Grumpy realized just how fond he was becoming of Share. Grumpy rolled over until they were nearly nose to nose. "It's a good thing for you I am too sick to rub noses" said Grumpy. "Oh Grumpy" said Share with a giggle as she cuddled up to the shaking Boy Bear. She rubbed his back. Then she remembered what Cheer had said. "Oh yeah, Cheer told me to give you a good luck pat on the backside." Share moved back a bit and lifted the blanket. She lifted Grumpy's tail and grinned at the sight she was seeing. Then she gave Grumpy's behind a playful slap. Grumpy laughed. "It's about time Cheer found a gift I could really use!"

Share grinned as she cuddled close once again. She could hear the sleet outside hitting the roof and the window. The sound of it made her feel cold. Now she shivered. "Maybe I can think of another Gift. It's a good thing we Care Bears can sheath our foot claws. I hope my foot paws aren't cold on yours" said Share as she rubbed her feet on his. Grumpy felt awed. He had never had a Girl play foot pawsies with him before. "That feels fine" said Grumpy in a soft voice. His head felt as if the room was spinning. He was not sure if was from being sick or from falling in love. Then the curtain of sleep ended the spinning. Share smiled to herself as she heard Grumpy softly snore. "Goodnight" Share softly whispered as she put her body once again against his. Share felt a bit guilty for feeling so good by being fur to fur with the sick Boy Bear. Share gently ran her hand paws down his body. She heard Grumpy sigh in his sleep. Share could have sworn she heard Sweet Dreams Bear say "good night Grumpy. Good night Share Bear." Then Share fell asleep.

Grumpy awoke from a dream. In it he had been a Cub being Cub sat by Share. He felt confused for a moment as he began to recollect the reason he was tucked in like a swaddling Cub. His nose picked up the scents of burning wood and toasted bread. He realized his stomach was no longer queasy. He actually felt hungry. As he un tucked himself Share walked over to him. "Well good morning, I hope" she said as she felt his nose and forehead. "Feeling better?" Grumpy felt weak as a Cub as he slowly sat up. "My tummy feels better" said Grumpy in a hoarse voice. "But I sure don't feel like a strong Bear." Share then smiled as Grumpy blushed and said "can you help me use the toilet again?" "Sure as freezing rain" grinned Share as she help him to his feet. Grumpy staggered a bit but she got him safely on the toilet.

Share fetched another wash cloth she had found and washed in bleached water. Then she fetched a pot of warm soapy water. Grumpy was not embarrassed this time as he got a sponge bath. "Oh that feels nice" he muttered. After Share toweled him dry she got him back to the bunk. "Sit right there" she said. Grumpy sat on the edge of the bunk as Share brought over a table tray she had found in a corner. "Here is some Tea and Toasted Bread" said Share. "They are good for soothing tummies. I hope you can keep it down." "Thanks Share" said Grumpy as he tried to sip some Tea. It was good and so was the Toast. He did get it to stay down.

Grumpy stared fondly from the door as he watched Share shovel and sand a landing spot for the Care Power Car. Surely they would soon be rescued. Share had insisted he stay inside. "You don't want a relapse" she had said as she had touched her lips with her finger. She then put her finger on her nose and then touched Grumpy's nose with her finger. That is how Care Bears blow a Kiss. Then with a giggle she was out the door. Grumpy felt his Heart skip a beat. "What a sweet Girl" he muttered to himself.

Later that day The Care Power Team Caring Car sounded its Horns as it made a landing. Share's work was appreciated by Bedtime. Without thinking Share had put her paw in Grumpy's as she opened the door. Funshine grinned as he spotted Share and Grumpy holding Paws in the door way. Then he saw Share put her other paw to her mouth as if to say "oops". Share let go of Grumpy's paw. "So how was it to be stuck up here in a cramped cabin" asked Funshine. "I heard Grumpy was sick." "I feel better now" said Grumpy. "I was one sick Bear last night. I did have a bad reaction to the Flu shot I had. Tossing Tummy Flu is well named. Share really earned her Care Credits. She knew just what to do."

As the Bears abandoned the cabin Share and Grumpy stayed close together. Their hand paws were so close to each others. Funshine watched to see if they would actually hold paws in public. Funshine nearly laughed out loud as Share finally clamped her paw around Grumpy's forearm. Funshine and Surprise had talked about Share and Grumpy being stuck in a cramped cabin together. "Do you think either of them would ever admit to the other they are in Love" Funshine had asked Surprise. "It would surprise me" said a grinning Surprise Bear. "They avoid holding paws even while standing close. They make eyes at each other and then look down as if embarrassed. Those two would deny being in Love even as they rubbed noses!"

Later that week after a dinner date Grumpy dropped off Share. They lingered on the sidewalk in front of Share's home. It was as if neither one of them wanted the evening to end. Neither had noticed Lovalot walking toward them. This time their eyes had remained locked on each other's as they stood face to face. Then it finally happened. Without thinking Share had put her nose up to Grumpy's. Grumpy returned the favor. After a long passionate nose rub Grumpy spotted Lovalot staring in awe at them. As Share blushed and giggled Grumpy looked at Lovalot. "What? Share's nose was cold, so I was just warming it up for her!" "Oh Grumpy" said Lovalot.


End file.
